kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Dog
(which is retrieved back) | job = It barks in the direction of an incoming greed wave. }} The dog is a small companion that helps the Monarch to foresee where the greed are coming from by barking in that direction. This is especially useful just before a Blood Moon night attack, when only one wave will strike the Kingdom. The dog does not engage in any form of combat, much like villagers and farmers. Unlocking The dog is found stuck under a fallen tree within a forests. Dropping a coin on the tree frees the dog and it will follow the Monarch from that point on, even between lands by boarding the boat as it sets sail. – The dog can be unlocked by paying for the signpost on the second island. Thereafter, it will be found in all next islands. – The dog is only found and released on the second island. Revisiting this island with the same Monarch won't make a new dog appear. Keeping it safe If the Monarch crosses an active portal, a greedling may spawn just when the pup reaches the portal and take him. To prevent that, one should avoid exploring behind portals after midday or follow one of these strategies: * stop before the portal, drop a coin, wait for a greedling to pick it up, then run past the portal. * drop one or two coins at the portal without stopping. Kidnapped The dog can be kidnapped by greedlings, just as the hermit can. It is possible to save the dog if military units or the bear can kill the greed carrying the dog. If not, the dog will be taken through the portal and does not respawn on that land. – A new dog will be found in every new island, even if the Monarch already brings a dog with them. Freeing the newer animal though will result in the old dog running away and disappearing. A kidnapped dog can not be rescued. Rescue – Except by killing the greedling that stole your dog, there are only two ways to get the dog back. The first one is to lose the crown (or crowns if playing in coop) and then to go back to the 2nd island to free a new dog stuck under the trunk. The second way is to destroy the cave with a bomb on the island your dog was kidnapped. If you survive the explosion you will find your stolen dog in front of it (this also works for the hermits and stolen gems). Bug: Version 1.0.1 (Xbox and PS4): There is no way to recover the dog. Trivia * There is a humorous visual glitch, where the dog normally jumps on to the boat last second, when departing. However, if the Monarch can get a large distance from the dog (via rebuilt portals or very quick mounts), the dog will leap an enormous amount and seemingly in a flash it is on the boat. * If the Greed is attacking from both sides of the map, the dog will bark in one direction first, proceeding to turn and bark in the other afterwards. See also * Wolf pup References While constantly disputed amongst many forums, sites and various talk pages, the dogs "job" is to warn the Monarch of attacking Greed by barking in the direction of where they are attacking from. However, this is consistently fought over due to "buggy AI systems" and "Lack of Evidence", but has been confirmed by developers themselves that this is its job.